


Do you remember?

by Sophiablue90



Series: Love, laughs and trouble with the ADA [15]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Smut, and then more fluff and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90





	Do you remember?

“You're shaking the bed.”

You felt a nudge in your arm. You opened an eye to find Rafael staring down at you with a raised eyebrow. You were listening to a podcast on your headphones in bed while Rafael was reviewing files beside you. Luci was already asleep in her bed, exhausted from running around the park all day. It was monday tomorrow so you'd thought you'd enjoy the last bit of the weekend with some comedy. But apparently your laughter was proving to be a nuisance.

“I feel like I'm reading on a bus!”

You rolled your eyes at his comment. You studied his annoyed expression and his uptight shoulders. You decided a little fun would be what he needed.

“Well, you have two choices” you pushed yourself further down into the bed and puffed out your chest so your nipples became more prominent through your thin nightdress. You grinned when you saw him notice and gulp in anticipation. You removed your earphones and and left them on your bedside table.

“You can pin me down” you winked as you continued, “or you can enjoy the ride..”

He started to blush as he met your eyes. Rafael closed his files and instead of leaving them on his side of the bed, he leaned over you to put them on your locker. He lingered over you for a second, just enough time for your breath to catch in your throat. It took all your willpower not to grab him and pull him down on top of you right there and then. He lowered himself onto you slowly, using his knee to open your legs so he could lie between them. You stifled a moan when you felt his half hard member meet your centre. When you caught his smirk, you knew that he was going to tease you mercilessly.

His face was just an inch away from yours, so close you could touch his lips if you angled your head back. His hands tangled their way into your hair.

“Give me a definition of the two choices please.”

His voice was soft and low. Your breath was getting more shallow. You shifted just a little and felt him grind against you. You bit your lip.

“'Pin me down' means to restrain me, to tie me up..” 

His hands in your hair tightened. You lifted your legs up to his hips and rubbed your feet against the backs of his thighs.

“And the second?” he whispered, his eyes boring into yours.

You licked your lips. “I can't remember what it was.”

“'Enjoy the ride?'” his tongue touched your lips as he spoke. God he was so good at this.

You moved again, causing him to groan this time. You could feel he was fully hard now. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, “It means 'fuck me'.”

You swore you almost heard him growl before he dived in and stuck his tongue in your mouth. You could feel the heat coming from his body and his hips continuously moved against yours. Rafael snatched your wrists and held them above your head on the pillow. Your breasts were heaving against his chest.

“Is there an option to combine the two?” Rafael asked coyly as he caught his breath.

You squirmed under him in desperation, you just wanted him naked and now. “Fuck Raf, just take off your boxers!!”

He sniggered and moved back onto his knees. He threw off his t-shirt and moved back over you just to tell you, “don't move.”

He crawled off of the bed, leaving you with your hands still touching the headboard behind your head. You watched him saunder over to his wardrobe and peruse through his ties. He picked out a purple paisley one – one of your favourites. He walked back to you slowly, keeping eye contact as he made a lasso in the air with the tie. Rafael sat near your head and threaded the tie between your wrists.

“May I?” he gestured to the headboard. 

You nodded a little too eagerly because he smirked as he tied the knot. 

“You should have taken my top off first.”

“We'll work around that” he mumbled as he lay back on top of you. He pushed your top up over your head so it was around your hands at the top of the bed. The feel of his warm skin against yours drove you mad and you used your toes to try to pull down the waistband of his underwear. He caught your feet and set them back on the bed.

“That's not how this works carino” Rafael teased as he tugged your knickers off roughly and spread your legs.

“Wait 'til its your turn-oh!” he started sucking on you and licking you torturously slow. Your hips drew circles, following the motions of his tongue. You bit your lip and closed your eyes as you enjoyed the pleasure that was building in your core. Your hips jumped up suddenly when his teeth scraped against your clit and his tongue entered you. You were so close that you could feel your thighs tensing up and your stomach dropping. Just a few more licks and you would be there.

Rafael stopped, making you look down at him puzzled. 

“Who said you would be first?” his smirk reached from one ear to the other. He was really enjoying this. You threw your head back into the pillow and sulked.

“You're sadistic, you know that?”

“Oh carino, no tienes ni idea.” He sat up, removed his boxers and started stroking himself. He locked eyes with you, releasing little gasps as his hand moved back and forth, spreading his precum over his length. You glided a foot up his leg and massaged his balls, causing him to moan and fall foward so he was over you again. He became flushed as you rubbed against each other. You stuck your heels into his asscheeks to press him closer. He cursed and positioned himself at your entrance. You pulled yourself down the bed as much as your restraints would allow so his tip would slide in.

You both sighed as he moved cautiously at first, before filling you fully. You gasped and flexed your hands which were turning numb, wanting to touch him and run your fingers through his hair. He kept close to you so his pelvis was creating friction against your clit.You were on the edge before but now you were almost there, just one more thrust and,

“Fuck Rafael!!” you shouted as your hips lifted off the mattress and your back curved upwards. He watched your mouth open and your eyes roll back. He slowed down and let you recover, before moving faster and making you come again. 

“Shall we try for a third?” 

He was taunting you, the bastard. He watched you try to catch your breath as he reduced his pace. He knew he was driving you mad by changing speeds.

“Think you're that good?” you teased him, determined not to let him win this new game of his.

Rafael stopped and flicked his thumb over your clit, making you shudder. That smirk was back. “Watch me.”

To your surprise, he untied the knot at your wrists so you were free again. He rolled the both of you over and sat up so you were now in his lap with him still inside you. Your hands were too busy feeling his sweaty flesh and soft hair to notice what he was doing. He tilted your chin up so you could see him flex the tie in front of you and then tie it around your eyes. You froze as you lost your vision, listening to Rafael's breathing as he secured the knot at the back of your head. 

You felt his lips just under your ear. “This ok?” he asked softly, his hands running up and down your arms before settling on your waist. You placed your hands on his shoulders to balance yourself when he lay back again and pulled you with him.

“Hmm?” he inquired for a second time as he started thrusting upwards gently, his huge hands now on your thighs.

You couldn't see, you couldn't think, you couldn't speak. All your focus was on the sensations that Rafael was making you feel. You gasped when he went faster and his fingers brushed past your clit. You touched your cheek, forgetting your name as you whimpered into his neck. His hips stuttered and he groaned loudly. Rafael coming inside you triggered your third orgasm and you collapsed on top of him, laying still as he finished. 

The only noise in the room was Rafael's and yours breathing. Even the traffic on the busy New York roads seemed to have stopped in that moment. You didn't care that your legs were trembling or that you were drooling onto his chest. That was amazing and you didn't want to move ever from this position.

“Are you still alive?” he muttered as he kissed the rim of your ear.

You didn't have the energy to reply back. You just closed your eyes under the blindfold, hoping sleep would let you stay here in his arms. But Rafael rolled you over onto your back and lifted up the tie. The bedside light hit the backs of your eyelids harshly and you cursed.

Rafael chuckled, “I thought I'd have to call an ambulance if you weren't going to respond.”

“Holy fuck Rafael!” At this stage you no longer cared that he won. You were happy to admit defeat.

Rafael sniggered. “Yeah. An ex liked that too.”

You opened an eye and grimaced at him. “It's lost its appeal now that you've told me that little titbit of information.”

He turned on his side and started stroking your cheek softly. “Remember the first time we had sex, do you recall what you were wearing?”

You shook your head, unsure where this was leading.

Rafael kissed you just before he continued. “It was summer. Under your dress, you had on these frilly pink and white lacy panties with that garish yellow polka dot bra..”

You smiled at the memory. You were running late for a date and you had jumped out of the shower to rummage through your drawers. You had put on the first pieces of underwear your hands came across and then threw on a simple strappy dress and sandals. You weren't planning on inviting Rafael back home to stay the night, but after such a wonderful day with him you realised you were falling for him – fast. When he had kissed you goodnight at your doorstep, you wouldn't let him go.

“And I just thought to myself” Rafael continued, “'I'm so glad I had my Dolce and Gabbana briefs on.'”

You burst out laughing and hid behind your hands.

“At least one of us had fashion sense!” he teased. You heard him laugh with you before he moved your hands away so you could see him.

“But it was so you, that I loved it.” Rafael paused. “It made me love you even more.”

You stared up at him. “Rafael, when...?”

“When did I start loving you?” He finished the question for you. You nodded, speechless. “I can't pinpoint exactly but sometime between when I met you for the first time and our second date.”

“The day spent in Coney Island? I thought you hated it.”

“Normally I would have.” He leaned in closer and held your face softly. “But I enjoyed being with you. And when we watched the sunset, your face lit up and you looked so beautiful.”

Rafael pecked the tip of your nose. “That was the moment I think.”

“Do you want to know when I fell in love with you?”

His eyes got wider, “Go on.”

“When I met you outside the courthouse to go for dinner and you had lost a case you had been working on for months. We decided to cook at my apartment instead and in the kitchen, you stopped whatever you were doing and turned to me for comfort. But it wasn't because you had lost. It was because you genuinely cared about justice for the victim. I realised that underneath that wiseguy snappy demeanour was a heart of gold. And then you spoke in Spanish and I fell completely and utterly under your spell!”

Rafael grinned. “Who would have thought we'd still be madly in love after all these years..”

You pulled him down so you could cuddle into him and pull the sheets around you. “With many more to come.”

You turned over so he could spoon you. He tucked his face into your neck and wrapped his arms around your waist. You felt relaxed at his breath tickling your skin. His hips rubbed against yours.

“Do you still have those pink and white frilly knickers?” he mumbled.

He gripped you tight as you giggled. “Somewhere.....why?”

“A reunion would be nice..”

“It can be arranged.” you smiled into the pillow.

You felt Rafael become tense. “You know we never discussed the threat..”

You cut him off, “I know. Not now though.”

He sighed. “Buena noche mi vida.”

“Te amo Rafael.”

You felt him smile against your neck. “Te amo carino.”


End file.
